...i Nicol/Sekrety Izabeli
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Fineasz zastanawia się, dlaczego w dzieciństwie nie odwiedzały go żadne dziewczyny z wyjątkiem Izabeli. Postanawia się dowiedzieć. W tym celu spotyka się ze Stephanie i Angelą. Poznaje straszne rzeczy dotyczące jego byłej dziewczyny. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Stephanie Winner *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Angela Weather *Sophie Willis *Nazz Jefferson *Paulin Heller (tylko wspomniana) Fabuła Fineasz i Ferb siedzieli pod drzewem. Oboje milczeli. Ferb jak zwykle czytał jakąś książkę. Fineasz tymczasem pogrążony był we własnych myślach. Zielonowłosy co jakiś czas zerkał na brata, zastanawiając się czy myśli o nowym wynalazku, czy o wczorajszym incydencie z Izabelą. Wkrótce to, co powiedział rudowłosy, rozwiało wszystkie jego wątpliwości: - Dlaczego nigdy nie przychodziła do nas żadna dziewczyna? - zapytał. - Chyba nie do końca zrozumiałem, o co ci chodzi? - odparł Ferb. - Chodzi o to, że nigdy nie odwiedzała nas żadna dziewczyna oprócz Izabeli. Oczywiście, od czasu do czasu jakaś przychodziła, ale po kilku dniach przestawała i już nigdy nie wracała. Czasem nawet miałem wrażenie, że unikają mnie na ulicy. - O czym ty mówisz? Żadna cię nie unika, wręcz przeciwnie! Lgnął do ciebie jak myszy do sera, a ty lubisz się z nimi całować... - Tak, ale to się zaczęło, kiedy Izabela wyjechała za uczelnię poza miastem. Wcześniej mnie unikały, ja to wiem! - powiedział Fineasz wstając. - Dlaczego mnie unikały? Bały się mnie? Niemożliwe, bo teraz się mnie nie boją! - Może je spytasz Einsztajnie? - Świetny pomysł! Dzięki Ferb! - wykrzyknął Fineasz i wybiegł z ogródka. Po chwili wrócił i spytał: - Mogę pożyczyć twój samochód? - Ferb rzucił mu kluczyki. - Dzięki! Fineasz zajechał pod kafejkę "U Róży". Usiadł przy jednym ze stolików. Wkrótce podeszła do niego blond włosa kelnerka i spytała: - Co zamawiasz? - Stephanie, właściwie to chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Izabeli nie ma? - Już tu nie pracuje. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć, jesteś jej chłopakiem. - powiedziała. Steph i Izabela zatrudniły się w tej kawiarence rok temu. Izabela chciała tam pracować razem z Nicol, lecz ta druga nie chciała. Steph tymczasem zatrudniła się tu przez przypadek, gdyż chciała rywalizować z Nicol. Mimo to, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Nicol tutaj nie pracuje, nie zrezygnowała z pracy, gdyż pracodawca ofiarował hojne wynagrodzenie. Izabela zaś zwolniła się z pracy, kiedy dostała się na uniwersytet poza Danville. - Poza tym, - mówiła dalej Steph. - jestem w pracy, nie mogę z tobą rozmawiać, chyba, że zamówisz coś dla mnie i dla siebie. - Po pierwsze: zerwałem z Izabelą. - powiedział. - Po drugie: napijesz się kawy? - Jasne, czemu nie? To idę po te kawy. Zaraz będę. Stephanie na chwilę zniknęła w pomieszczeniu dla pracowników, by po chwili wrócić z dwoma kubkami wrzącej kawy, mlekiem, cukrem i słoiczkiem miodu. Fineasz zastanawiał się przez chwilę po co jej miód, dopóki Steph nie usiadła naprzeciwko niego i nie dodała sobie miodu do kawy. - Dobre to jest? - spytał. - Kawa z miodem? Owszem, lepsza niż z cukrem. Fineasz wzruszył ramionami i też dodał do swojej kawy miodu. Steph spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Ty też pijesz kawę z miodem? - Nie, ale skoro mówisz, że jest taka dobra, to chyba warto spróbować. - Uwierz mi, warto. Ale chyba nie przyszedłeś rozmawiać o kawie, prawda? - Owszem, chciałem pomówić o tobie i Izabeli. - Ja i Izabela nie mamy nic wspólnego. Nie przyjaźnimy się, nie jesteśmy nawet dobrymi znajomymi. - Wiem o tym. - Więc o co ci chodzi? - Posłuchaj. Pamiętasz te wakacje, w które zaczęłaś nas odwiedzać? - Oczywiście. - Mieliśmy wtedy 12 lat. - Nie Fineasz, ty miałeś 12 lat. Ja miałam 13. - Faktycznie. Czasem zapominam, że jesteś ode mnie rok starsza. Tak, czy siak, zaczęłaś do nas przychodzić. Od balu z okazji rozpoczęcia lata. - Tak. - Steph uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień. - Tańczyłam na nim z Ferbem. Przychodziłam do was, bo mi się podobał. - Ciekawe, że przyznajesz to tak otwarcie. - Bo to nie jest żadna tajemnica. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Ty o tym wiedziałeś. Nawet Ferb to wiedział! Cóż, za specjalnie to ja się z tym nie kryłam... - Fakt, ale w połowie wakacji przestałaś do nas przychodzić. Dlaczego? Stephanie milczała. - Byliśmy w Anglii. Kiedy wróciliśmy zorganizowaliśmy noc w namiotach na naszym podwórku. - mówił dalej Fineasz. - Jeden namiot dla dziewczyn, a drugi dla chłopaków. Ty byłaś w namiocie z Izabelą, Milly i Gretą. Następnego ranka, już ciebie nie było. Co się stało? Izabela powiedziała, że mówiłaś, że jesteś poważną dziewczyną i, że nie dla ciebie takie dziecinne zabawy i już więcej do nas nie przyjdziesz. - Izabela kłamała. - powiedziała złowrogo Steph. Spojrzała na Fineasza, wyglądała tak jakby się w niej zagotowało. W jej oczach zapaliły się złowrogie iskierki. - Nigdy nie lubiłam Grety, mimo to od pewnej rozmowy z Izabelą, starałam się przestać jej ubliżać i ją tolerować. W namiocie pokłóciłyśmy się z Gretą o miejsce do spania. Greta uległa. Po jakimś czasie wszystkie poszłyśmy spać. Obudziłam się w środku nocy. Izabela stała nade mną z nożyczkami w ręku. Złapałam się za włosy. Obcięła mi je do ramion. Powiedziała, że przegięłam pałę i żebym zostawiła Gretę w spokoju. Ja szybko spakowałam swoje rzeczy i uciekłam do domu. Następnego dnia poszłam do fryzjera, bo Izabela niezbyt wprawnie posługiwała się nożyczkami. - Czyli? - Czyli obcięła mi krzywo włosy. Uwierz, to był dla mnie cios. Z pięknego warkocza do pasa zostały mi włosy obcięte prawie do ramion. Nie mogłam ich nawet związać w kucyk, były tak krótkie! Na szczęście, kiedy poszłam do gimnazjum, zdążyły mi nieco odrosnąć poza ramiona, także nie wyglądałam tak tragicznie. - Ale to tylko włosy. Mogłaś do nas wciąż przychodzić. - Dla mnie obcięcie włosów do ramion, to jak dla ciebie ogolenie się na łyso. Fineasz odruchowo chwycił się za swoją rudą czuprynę. - Teraz rozumiem. - powiedział. - Dlaczego nam tego nie powiedziałaś? - Ze wstydu. Nie miałam pojęcia, że Izabela powiedziała, że ja niby mówiłam, że spędzanie z wami czasu to dziecinada. No ale spójrz na moje włosy! do tej pory nie odrosły! Sięgają ledwie bioder, a kiedyś były do pasa! - Przykro mi. - powiedział Fineasz. - Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałaś. - powiedział wstając. Przy okazji wyciągną pieniądze w jej stronę. - Za kawę, reszty nie trzeba. - powiedział ruszając w stronę wyjścia. Patrząc jak odchodził, na twarzy Steph pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Fineasz i Angela usiedli na ławce w parku. Angela nie raczyła się pierwsza odezwać. Zastanawiała się po co Flynn chciał się z nią spotkać. Czyżby chodziło o ich ostatni pocałunek? Chciał wyjaśnić to zajście i powiedzieć, żeby nie robiła sobie nadziei? Nie, na pewno nie chodziło o to. Fin już nie raz całował się z dziewczynami i nigdy im niczego nie wyjaśniał, a one wiedziały, że nie należy sobie robić zgubnych nadziei. Więc o co chodziło? Może o Izabelę? Może zrobiła mu awanturę, po tym jak Angie powiedziała jej, że Fineasz ją pocałował, a nie ona jego? W końcu chłopak przemówił: - Chciałem pomówić o Izabeli. "Więc miałam rację." - pomyślała Angela. - Wybacz Fineasz, ale nie mam zamiaru przyjmować "batów" na siebie. - odparła dziewczyna. - Co? - spytał zdezorientowany Flynn. - To ty mnie pocałowałeś, więc miałam prawo powiedzieć to Izabeli. Jeśli zerwaliście to was problem, a nie mój - mówiła Angela wstając, z zamiarem odejścia. - więc powinniście to wyjaśnić między sobą. - Co? - Fineasz wstał i chwycił Angelę za rękę. Blondynka spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. - Kiedy ja wcale... Nie o tym chciałem porozmawiać! - powiedział. Na twarzy Angie pojawiło się zdumienie. - A o czym? - spytała. - To skomplikowane. - powiedział Fineasz powtórnie siadając na ławce. Angela usiadła obok niego czekając na to co dalej powie. - Pamiętasz jak wprowadziłaś się do Danville? Ja i Ferb oraz Izabela chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć, kto tu się wprowadził. Kiedy przechodziliśmy obok twojego domu, wybiegłaś nam na przeciw. Od tej chwili odwiedzałaś nas codziennie, aż w końcu przestałaś. Kilka razy przychodziłem do ciebie, ale albo mi nie otwierałaś, albo twoja mama mówiła, że cię nie ma. W końcu i ja przestałem cię odwiedzać. - Fineasz zrobił krótką pauzę i spojrzał na Angelę. Dziewczyna nic nie mówiła, tylko nagle z wielkim zainteresowaniem zaczęła przyglądać się swoim klapkom. Wkrótce Fineasz znowu przemówił: - Powiedz mi tylko, czy to przez Izabelę? - Tak. To przez nią. Podobałeś mi się. I jej też. Ona zauważyła, że mi się podobasz, a ja zauważyłam, że jej się podobasz. I tak jakoś wyszło, że zaczęłyśmy sobie dokuczać... - Zaraz, zaraz. - przerwał jej Fineasz. - Podobałem ci się? - No, tak. - Ale jak to? Mieliśmy wtedy 10 lat! - Proszę cię... Dziewczyny dorastają szybciej niż chłopcy. Poza tym Izabeli podobasz się od przedszkola. - Od przedszkola?! Skąd to wiesz?! - Paulin Heller mi to powiedziała. Podobno przyjaźniły się w dzieciństwie. Ale kiedy ich przyjaźń się skończyła, Paulin wygadała wszystkim naokoło wszystkie sekrety Izabeli. Miała z tego niezłą frajdę. Podobno Izabela była tak skołowana, że nawet nie pomyślała aby odgryźć się tym samym.. Wracając: Izabela próbowała się mnie pozbyć, a ja próbowałam pozbyć się jej. No i pewnego dnia zaprosiła mnie do siebie na nocowanie. Powiedziała, że to żałosne, aby kłócić się o chłopaka i zaproponowała kompromis. Ja się zgodziłam. Pamiętasz ten stary drewniany dom na zakręcie, który zburzyli w zeszłym roku? - No, pamiętam. - odparł Fineasz. - A co to ma do rzeczy? - Izabela zaproponowała to nocowanie, bo akurat jej rodzice gdzieś pojechali. Wtedy ja z Izabelą poszłyśmy się spytać moich rodziców o zgodę. Zazwyczaj byli niechętni na takie prośby, ale widząc niewinny wyraz twarzy dziewczyny, z różową kokardą na głowie, zgodzili się. No i kiedy przechodziłyśmy obok tego drewnianego domu Izabela powiedziała, że strasznie bałaby się tam wejść i spytała mnie, czy boję się tak samo jak ona, a ja na to: "Niczego się nie boję!". Założyłyśmy się o to czy tam wejdę, a kiedy tam weszłam, ona zatrzasnęła drzwi i je czymś zagrodziła. Nikt oprócz niej nie wiedział, że tam jestem. Nikt mnie nie szukał, bo rodzice myśleli, że jestem bezpieczna u Izabeli. Całą noc spędziłam na podłodze w jakimś starym drewniany domu śmierdzącym stęchlizną, trzęsąc się z zimna i strachu, słysząc tupot myszy i czując obecność obserwujących mnie pająków. - Angela zatrzęsła się na to wspomnienie, po czym przytuliła się do Fineasza. - To było straszne! 0 powiedziała łkając. - Izabela wypuściła mnie następnego ranka, ale zakazała komukolwiek o tym mówić, bo zrobi coś gorszego. I kazała mi się do ciebie nie zbliżać. - Angela wybuchła płaczem, wyrwała się z objęć Fineasza i uciekła. Fineasz szedł w stronę domu. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co właśnie usłyszał od Angeli i Stephanie. Znał Izabelę tyle lat, trudno mu było dopuścić do siebie myśl, że jego przyjaciółka jest taką tyranką! Chłopak spostrzegł dwie radosne dziewczyny idące w jego stronę. Dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki. Zawsze wesołe i cieszące się z życia. Niebiesko-włosa i brunetka. Kiedy tak na nie patrzył zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek mają problemy. Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do Fineasza. Ich uśmiechy były zaraźliwe, więc chłopak, mimo parszywego humoru, również się uśmiechnął. - Cześć Finny! - wykrzyknęły jednocześnie. - Hej Sophie, hej Nazz! - odparł, już miał je wyminąć, lecz go zatrzymały. - Widziałeś dziś swoją dziewczynę? - spytała uśmiechnięta Nazz. - Wygląda bosko! - dodała równie uśmiechnięta Sophie. - Ja i Izabela zerwaliśmy. - powiedział Fineasz, a z jego twarzy zszedł uśmiech. - Naprawdę? - spytała Sophie, robiąc się równie smutna. - Dlaczego dowiaduję się o tym dopiero teraz? - spytała Nazz, chwytając się pod boki. - To skomplikowane, naprawdę. - odparł chłopak i nagle zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo ma tego wszystkiego dość i jak bardzo jest zmęczony. - Muszę iść. Na razie! - Pa! - odparły dziewczyny, patrząc jak odchodził. - Zasłużył sobie. - powiedziała Nazz po chwili. - Cały czas zdradzał Izabelę. - Może i tak. - powiedziała Sophie. - Ale skoro tak bardzo lubił ją zdradzać, to dlaczego jest taki przygnębiony? thumb|184pxFineasz tymczasem kierował się do domu. I nagle ją zobaczył. Po drugiej stronie ulicy. Z początku jej nie poznał, bo wyglądała... inaczej. Zrezygnowała z różowej kokardki, a kucyka, którego zawsze zapinała sobie nisko, tym razem zrobiła wysoko. Prócz tego, założyła czarną miniówę i pantofelki w tym samym kolorze. Miała na sobie granatową bluzkę na ramiączka. Szła przed siebie dumnym krokiem z wysoko podniesioną głową. Nie wyglądała jak "różowa Izabela:, którą znał. Przebiegł przez ulicę. Musiał z nią porozmawiać. - Zejdź mi z oczu. - powiedziała, kiedy zagrodził jej drogę. - Izabelo, co się stało? Dlaczego nie jesteś ubrana na różowo? - Nie jestem różową panterą, nie muszę się ubierać na różowo. - Tak, ja tylko... łał... jestem pod wrażeniem. - Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Zerwaliśmy ze sobą, zapomniałeś? Chcę cię wymazać z pamięci, po tym jak przyprawiłeś mi rogi, więc zejdź mi z oczu! - Ani mi się śni. Najpierw wyjaśnij mi, co zrobiłaś Angeli i Steph, aby do nas nie przychodziły. - Nic im nie zrobiłam, o czym ty w ogóle mówisz? - Wszystko mi powiedziały! Obcięłaś Steph włosy, a Angelę zamknęłaś... - O czym ty... Ty im wierzysz?! Znasz mnie tyle lat, a wierzysz w słowa dziewczyn, które mnie nienawidziły i zrobią wszystko żeby mnie oczernić?! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Co ja w ogóle w tobie widziałam?! Nienawidzę cię! - wykrzyknęła Izabela, wybuchła płaczem, wyminęła Fineasza i pobiegła w stronę domu. Zostawiła rudowłosego z mętlikiem w głowie. Po tym zajściu chłopak już nie wiedział komu ma wierzyć. Inne informacje *To czwarty odcinek, w którym nie pojawia się Nicole Strong (pierwszy - "Nastoletnie problemy", drugi - "Maskotka", trzeci - "Ferbanie"). Linki *dA *blog